The Hidden Prince
by Moonlight Pilot
Summary: Why would Don, an average kid, have weird dreams about something going to happen? Is his main enemy back to taunt him? Please R
1. The Moon Brat

An: PLEASE READ HERE BEFORE GOING TO STORY, I don't own the sailor scouts, or the chibi scouts. I only own the moon kid, or Don Elso. Angel Raye owns the chibi scouts, except for Renie. I am allowed to use the chibi scouts. Renie is only 14 when this happens. This story will be in different P.O.V.s.   
The Hidden Prince  
Chapter 1  
Don: "Man, am I running late? I am a 19-year-old boy and a 2nd year collage kid runs late!" I happen to say. I rushed out the door as fast as I can. I had to get to collage as fast as I could. I hopped on my motorcycle and sped off to the campus. I remember that I have no classes on Saturday. Man, I guess I forgot to look at my computer.   
"The Kid returns of not realizing it is Saturday," A friend of mine yelled as I passed his dorm.   
"I know! That is my 15th time I did that," I told him while entering my own personal dome. I can't believe that I forgot that it was Saturday. "Oh well!"  
  
Queen Serenity: "Any luck with the chibi scout training, Renie?" I asked Renie.  
"They are actually getting to work with each other."Renie told me, "except for Gloria and Daisy. They are fighting a lot."  
"I know how they fill." I said vagley remembering how Renie and I were back in the 20th century. We were fight for Darien in that time. "I gotta have a talk with Venus." I said finally as Renie left for her room.  
  
Don: "Let's see what I have for e-mail." I said as I entered my dorm. I logged onto my computer and got on the Internet. I typed in mail.yahoo.com and pressed enter. Thus, I entered my user name and password.   
"You got one new message, Don." It was one of those speaking computers.  
"From Moon Queen:  
Well. Your collage-life must be boring. It must be even boring that you don't know your parents, dude. But you got two more years and a week to go of this collage to do whatever you like! Just hang tight and focus. That is the only way that you are going to succeed. So how are the States this time of year? The water must be great for water sports. I know you can blow the other guys out of the water.  
The queen of the Moon"  
"I wonder."I typed in an address to the secret files to the palace in Japan. I pressed on a button that had personal access only. I had all the requirements to enter the data banks. They scanned my finger and it matched to the king's. I was a little confused about this. "Please enter voice."  
"This is the king," I said in my high voice.  
"You are accepted, welcome King." This was farther than I ever went before. I could pass as the king but I wondered why. I keyed in Sailor Scouts, and got two entries. The Chibi Scouts and the Sailor Scouts. I pushed the Chibi Scouts. Two more buttons came up; The Inner and The Outer. I chose Inner and decided to chose Outer later.  
"Sailor Chibi Mars, the daughter of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight. Real name is Annika, age eight. School Level 3rd. Hair Color: Purple. Eyes: Purple.   
Sailor Chibi Venus, the daughter of Sailor Venus and Venus Knight. Real name is Gloria, age nine. School Level-3rd. Hair Color: Red. Eyes: Blue.  
Sailor Chibi Jupiter, the daughter of Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight. Real name is Daisy. School Level- 3rd. Hair Color: Green. Eyes: Green.  
Sailor Chibi Mercury-The daughter of Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight. Real name is Ariel. School Level-3rd. Hair Color: Blue. Eyes: Blue.  
Sailor Chibi Moon-The daughter of King and Queen. Real name is Serenity(Renie for short). School Level- Freshmen, High School. Hair Color: Pink. Eyes: Pink. Renie is Leader of the chibi scouts. More to come." I decided to log off since I knew that they would be looking for me.  
  
King: A servant came to me while I was looking at Renie's face as I left the room to let her sleep.  
"Sir, Can I speak freely?" He asked me.  
"Go ahead."I faced the servant.  
"Did you sir, log on to the main memory?" He asked me.  
"No I didn't, why?" I countered his question.  
"Then we got a hijacker that can log into you, sir."  
"WHAT!" I yelled then Renie came walking in the room. I forgot about Renie. "Wait one minute." I said to him as I motioned the servant to wait out in the corridor. I tucked Renie back into bed and told her about the sailor scout while knowing that it is Serena. I came back out of the bed room.  
"Someone has tapped into the memory banks, sir."He was shaking with fear.  
"Set a detector in the memory banks and when he enters it again, it will give his location. Ok?"I told him.  
He left me confused. A person who can log in as me? There is only one person who can get in while being me and he is dead. My son is dead.  
  
AN: There will be more, don't worry. Please R&R. No flames please. The next story will have a little more detail then this one 


	2. Flying to America

AN: PLEASE READ HERE FIRST, I do not own the characters except the bad guys and The Moon Kid. Thus, I do not own the Chibi Scouts, Angel Raye does. I don't own the king, queen, or Sailor Scouts. This story is in more then one P.O.V.s so the person will be spilling from one character to the next. To better understand this story, visit Our Daughters stories. ENJOY.  
  
*The Hidden Prince*  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Don: "K, I think I had enough of the Internet. Surfing Time!" I exited my dorm with a surfboard in my hands and started to mount it to my motorcycle. In minutes, I was ready to go. I hopped on my bike and took off. I got there just before anyone else did. I payed my way in and unmounted my board and headed into the yellow, hot sand. I tiptoed through the sand and into the green sparking water.  
I got out as far as I could then turn my board around to face the land. I stood on my board like I was on a skateboard or a snowboard. I ripped through the waves like they were nothing. I guess that is just a talent of mine. SPLASH. I gained onto the beach when some reporters showed up. They were not interested in me but something coming from the sky.  
"May I help you?" I asked one of them.  
"Get out of our way, boy!" A reporter shoved me out of the way then yelled, "OFFICER, OFFICER!"   
"Yes sir." Two officers came from the crowd, which surrounded the entrances of the beach. "What seems to be the problem?"  
"This boy is getting in the way of our equipment." The reporter said.  
"What equipment, I see no equipment except a lazy guy in a tuxedo that wants to be famous, that is all I see!" I smarted off to him. That got him on his bad side. He started to punch me. I got the most of the punches until I decided enough. I gave him one, good punch in the stomach which sent him fling. Fling? I sent him fling? Wow! The police officers came after me when they saw the reporter hit the wall. I grabbed my board and raced out into the ocean.  
After it seemed to be a couple of hours, I noticed something in the sky. A burning object was approaching where I was. It was heading right for ME. I couldn't move my board. It was just stuck there. I got a closer look at the object, and it was burning with red, yellow, green, orange, and blue. All these colors I saw, I got a feeling that I knew what they were. Some planets came up in my mind.   
I jumped into the water and I heard a crash while something was being rubbed against me then it suddenly disappeared. I got to where my board was supposed to be and found it missing. "Where is it?" I asked myself. 'I lost another board. At this rate, I will now be the surfing rip-off guy. I wonder why my board couldn't move and what touched me? ,'I thought while avoiding to drowned.  
Something was underneath me and was moving, it was my board. 'How can that be? And what was that?' I asked my thoughts. In a couple of hours, I could see the beach and the reporter I hit. I laughed as I went to leave the beach. I arrived at my dorm as the clock struck 8:59 P.M. I wanted to eat as much as I could. 'Man, am I starving?' I questioned myself once again.  
"Did you know about the Sailor Scouts?" A friend came up and asked me when I parked my motorcycle.  
"The Sailor Scouts, hmm, I believe Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and P-P I can't get the last one." I told my friend.  
"Pluto, they say that she is the guardian of time." My friend explained to me.  
"Well, you can't think on an empty stomach, can you?" I asked him.  
"No, you can't," he laughed, "but I can!"  
"Well, you know that I have a big appetite. I must have got it from one of my parents," I exclaimed. I didn't know how I had a big stomach.  
"Then go eat, Moon Brat!" He laughed as he left.  
"It just shows me all that he knows! At least, I pull good grades." I managed to say as I entered my kitchen to see if there was anything to eat.  
  
Annika: "Mommy, I going to do a fire reading before I get ready for school." I told my mommy as I sat down in front of the fire in our temple.  
"Okay, but hurry up." Mommy called back. I began to stare into the fire. Pictures started to form in the fire. The first picture was of a black-haired boy riding something that looked like a bike but there were covering and metal every place on it. Next was a brown haired guy in a blue and black stripe suit flying back. Then came a burning rock and it started to fall but there was something in the rock. It looked like an old sword in its case. I was confused so I hit the floor with my fist then I got another idea! I decided to call mommy to find out.  
"M-O-M-M-Y!"I yelled trying to get her attention.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mommy runs into the room like something big was after her.  
"Look at the pictures." I told her.  
"Okay, while I do this, you get ready for school." She said then turned toward the fire. I obeyed and went to get ready, but when I got back, Mommy was dressed in her work clothes. "I must see the queen." Mommy didn't look good while saying that. I knew there was going to be something bad. We quickly left.  
I met Daisy, Gloria, Ariel, Madelyn, Maggie, Renie, and the twins, Hope and Faith. Renie was now in High School and she had to wear a school uniform. Gloria, my best friend, and Daisy were sticking their tongues out at each other as usual. Gloria didn't respect authority and hated it. Gloria also didn't wanted to be chibi scout unlike the rest of us.  
"So Annika, why was your mother in such a hurry?" Renie asked.  
"Oh she saw something in the fire. I saw it too and it is to frightening to tell." I shivered in fear when I said I saw it too.  
"Please tell us what you saw." Madelyn begged.  
"Yeah, please?" Ariel was begging too.  
"Well ok! First I saw a black-haired boy something with two wheels, Then I saw a guy fling back. It was not the same guy as before but I think there was something going on with the other guy and this guy." I explained to them.  
"Sounds fishy, if you ask me." Renie told me.  
"Maybe it looks like a punch, did it?" Daisy asked with wonder in her eyes.  
"I don't know, but I do think." I responded to both of them.  
"Well, time for research!" Ariel told us.  
"Okay, I await the details by no later than Thursday!" Renie told Ariel and she headed to another direction.  
"Well, that is going to leave me so busy the next couple of days. I won't be able to play today so don't bother asking. I wish that I hadn't said that!" Ariel told us, "Annika, do you know if your mom saw the same thing?"  
"Did she, Annika?" Hope asked.  
"She did needed to talk to the queen if that will help?" I answered.  
"Yes, it will," Ariel took out a piece of paper from her blue backpack and started writing something. Then I caught Gloria giving one of the faces that she usual does before a prank.   
'What is she thinking about?' I thought while giving her a look that basically says to back off.  
"What are you doing?" Gloria finally spoke up.  
"I am just making a notice," Ariel denounced to Gloria.  
"What if I took the paper, what will you do?" Gloria demanded intently.  
"I'll just make another one," Ariel answered back.  
"Then I'll just grab your backpack!" Gloria grabs the blue backpack, knocks Ariel to the ground, and starts running. Daisy started chasing her with fists raised high.  
"Here, let us help you!" I offered and helped support Ariel with Maggie, Madelyn, Hope and Faith. She had a bleeding knee.  
"Thanks you guys," Ariel painfully said.  
"No problem!" Maggie said.  
"Now lets get you to school so they can clean you up!" Hope told us. Ariel grabbed Hope's and Faith's shoulder and Maggie and Madelyn were sent ahead to get to the nurse to tell her what had happen. We got into school with the nurse waiting.  
"Here let me have Ariel and come get a pass." The nurse instructed. We all went to the nurse's office and got passes and took off to class.  
  
Don: "Wake up, Don!" Jason Elm called.  
"What time is it?" I asked sleepily. I drifted back to sleep.  
"Don, I hate to do this to you... yeah right," He laughs and exits the room. He comes back in with a supersoaker 10,000. He aims the gun at me and he put on his world wide accomplished smile. "You got 5 seconds to get out of bed or I will shoot you out. The Final Countdown starts now: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!" He pulls the trigger.  
"AHHHH THAT'S COLD!!!!!" I yelled at him. He dropped the gun to cover the ears. "What do you want?"  
"Since it's the week of school, we are going to Crystal Tokyo. Are you going?"  
"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT?!?!?!?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, yes I am going and don't let me catch you bringing that supersoaker, OK?"I got my evil glare.  
"Good, start packing. And you are suspected to bring your guitar and your trumpet."  
"Why?"I asked him.  
"We are leaving soon!" It took me 3 minutes to change clothes, but it took me about 5 more minutesto pack everything.  
"Do you mind if you like ride with my luggage?"  
"NO!"  
"Too bad, you are just for waking me up. I am riding my motorcycle anyway." We pulled out of the parking lot when we got loaded up.  
'Kid, why did you pound him? WAIT A MINUTE! Stop it Don. Maybe you can watch the scene, but concentrate on the road,' I tried to clear out my mind. We pulled up at the airport.  
"Hey look its Donnie!" Ashley Laine called out.  
"Are you coming?" Bob Christ asked as the crowd gossiped.  
"I, Don, am coming to Crystal Tokyo with you pathetic freshmen! Just kidding, I am coming along and wish to bring my motorcycle along for the ride!" There was a lot of yeahs and whistling in the crowd. I decided to take a bow.  
"You can load your stuff there except your cycle!" Mrs. Apple told me.  
"Ok, now where do I load the cycle at?" I asked her then she pointed over by the plane, "thank you!" After I loaded the cycle up, it was time for the people to load up.  
"Well, well. We are lucky to have the freshmen to travel with us," a male senior yelled out which made his friends laughed. I recognize the voice, Jim Fosse.  
"Well, well. A pathetic Senior, other known as Jimmy J Fossie, is traveling with us. Don't worry freshmen, one of our weaker people can take him on and win!" I responded to him.  
"Donnie, are you making front of me?" Jim asked.  
"Yeah, why do you want to know?" I responded to him.  
"I am going to whoop you done!" He stood up and came to me. I smiled and he raised his fist.  
"Go ahead," he starts to swing, "and too bad for you to get kicked off the airplane," I said while he swung. He stopped after he heard I said that.  
"You're right!" He said with a gaze on his face, "so what is the challenge, Donnie?"  
"Get that girl right there!" I challenged Jim, " Wait one minute. JASON ELM!"  
"Yes (pant) Donnie (pant), What (pant) do (pant) you want?" Jason approached me.  
"Give the 411 on Miss Ashley Laine," I told her.  
"Ok. Ashley Laine, A complicated girl with the love of early 21st century country music. Smart girl, German speaking, mother's a doctor, dad's a pilot, three younger brothers and a younger sister." Jason explained.  
"Out of my way, freshmen! This going to be a simple piece of cake," Jim said as he left.  
"Attention college students, I hope you have a good time in Crystal Tokyo! So strap on your seatbelts and get ready to take off." Mrs. Apple announced. We sat down and buckled the seatbelts. We headed down the runway road and took off. My ears popped as we progressed in the air.  
"I just remembered something! You forgot to tell him how hard Ashley slaps," I said laughing my head off, "good job!"  
"I did, didn't I? Oh well. He's going to find out anyway," He said while laughing too.  
---SLAP-  
"OUCH!"  
"I think he is finding that out know," I said after I heard the yell.  
The rest of the way I fell asleep until Jason woke me up.  
"Don, we are almost to Crystal Tokyo. Wake up!" He said as he pushed me trying to wake me.  
"I awake, ok Jason?" I told him.  
"What are we going to see first?" Jason asked.  
"What do you want to do?" I asked him.  
"The palace," Jason said.  
"Then go, I am going to get something to eat!" I told him.  
"Alright!" Jason told me. I got up and sat next to Ashley. She was asleep when I sat down. I thought it would be nice to wake and tell her that we will be landing in a minute.  
"Ashley, wake up!" I told her while shaking her.  
"Stop it, Don! Now what's the big news?" She asked.  
"We got a minute until we land." I told her. She jolted awake with a puzzled look on her face.  
"We are going to do what?" She asked me.  
"Land," I answered.  
"Ok," She responded to my answer.  
"PLEASE PEOPLE, WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND. WE NEED YOU TO PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT! THANK YOU," Mrs. Apple told us as we dissented from the high altitude.   
"Do you have any gum?" I asked Ashley. She reached into her purse and pulled out two pieces of gum and handed one to me. "Thank you," I said as I separated the gum from the rapper then I put the piece of gum in my mouth and started to chew.  
"Your welcome," she was doing the same. I saw the people out the window get bigger and bigger until we landed. It was totally light outside. We landed with a bump no thanks to the pilot.   
"We're here!" I yelled as I exited the plane, "People, I like to welcome you to the Crystal Tokyo!!!!" I had a feeling that I been here before but I don't remember being here.  
  
  
Annika: "5 more minutes and I am free!" Gloria said as she looked at the clock since two minutes ago.  
"Oh well," I said to her.  
"Time to clean up, kids!" Mrs. James to us to do.  
"Okay!" we all said except Gloria who just sit there and kept on working. Mrs. James spotted this and went over to her.  
"Gloria, time to clean up!" Mrs. James told her.  
"No," Gloria just said.  
"Would you like to be in a corner?" Mrs. James asked.  
"No," Gloria said pouting as she began to clean up.  
"I hope you, kids, have a great weekend and have fun. You're dismissed," Mrs. James told us then we started out the door.  
"Wow, I can't wait for training!" Daisy said excitedly.  
"Training is for losers," Gloria said while a face deformed off of Daisy's face.  
"I am going to visit my mother," Maggie said happily.  
"Good for you!" I told her, "Ariel, do you need to go to my house?"  
"Yes, I do," Ariel said as she and I departed from the rest of the group. Once we got to my house, I had a bad feeling. The door was half opened and I could hear a scream, which was my mom.  
"MOMMY!" I yelled, as I was hold back by Ariel.  
"Annika, we need to head to the Queen and the King," Ariel told me trying to keep me quiet. We tried to catch up with the others but the evil spotted us and started chasing us.   
"Dark Fire Rings!" We heard then I recognize that Ariel was not running any more.   
"KEEP ON RUNNING, ANNIKA!" Ariel shouted before she disappeared. I ran to the Queen's house and knocked on the door. Aunt Amy answered the door before she spotted the evil chasing after me. She dragged me in and shut the door on the evil.   
"Are you here to see the queen?" Aunt Amy asked and I nodded. "Queen Serenity, Annika is here to see you!"  
"Hello Annika, how are you doing?" Queen Serenity came out of a room.  
"I heard my mommy scream and Ariel disappear." I told Queen Serenity.  
"Where was your mommy screaming?" Aunt Amy asked.  
"In my house, and Ariel disappeared down the corridor I just ran," I told both of them.  
"Let's go!" We ran to my house. There was a figure in front of my house.  
"I only what her," the figure pointed to me.  
"You're not going to get her!" Aunt Amy told her.  
"Try me!" The figure jumped and knocked Aunt Amy and the Queen across the room and gracefully lands on her feet leaving her and me to stand. I ran for cover and she fired the fire rings at me. I dodged and kept running. "You can't avoid me forever!" The figure said.  
"TRY ME!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
  
Don: "Why did you drag me on this?" I asked.  
"Because you are always in your room doing something. I am tired of you being in there! And take off those glasses!" Jason told me and reached for my glasses.  
"I am coming but I am not taking off these glasses. And what I do in my room is none of your business. Maybe I should..."  
"TRY ME!" I heard in the distance. I knew that this is a sign for help. No one else paid attention but me who stayed far back so I could transform. I looked for a open corridor and slide in.  
"Now it is time to get on my other side, MOON KID POWER!" I yelled as a light appeared around me. I raised up my hands in front with palms looking at me and instantly a cloth surrounded them. Then at my regular clothes and the cloth surrounded them and the pants changed into shorts while the shirt changed into a 1970 air force uniform. Finally, something on my eye started to form and a little glass surrounded my right eye while something formed on my back and a strap crossed my chest.  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" I focused the voice into the sonar and followed the sound. I reached for the thing on my back and took it out. Amazement filled my head as I found a sword in my hand but kept on running. I found that a lady was looking for a little girl. I raised up my empty hand and a card appeared in my hand. I threw the card with little intention.  
"AHH!" I hit the lady in the face and she turned to face me. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! CARDIEN FLY TRAPPER, COME FORTH!" She took out a card and threw it, which stopped and floated right in front of me. "Kill him."  
"Right," The card said in response and a hand flew out of the card quickly which I had no time to dodge it. It wrapped around me and pulled me into the card. I found that I was in a room with a background that looked like plain green. The sword still in my hand, I decided to try to cut myself out. I swung and it bounced right of. "Sir," I heard something whispered, "I know of a way out and you have to battle with the monster to get out."  
"SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE, MONSTER!" I yelled.  
  
Annika: While watching the boy getting pulled into the card, I yelled out, "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" (AN: I don't know how she transforms so I am going to skip that part)   
"MARS BURNING FLAMES!" I fired it at the card and it was a hit. I felt evil right behind me so I turned around to face the figure.  
"I knew that you were Sailor Chibi Moon," the figure said.  
"Well, MARS BURNING FLAMES!" I threw the flames in my hand and she dodged.   
"DARK FIRE LIGHT!" She lifted up her hands and threw something on the floor. A light flashed from it into my eyes. I couldn't see anything.  
"AHH!" I yelled.  
  
Don: "AHH!" I heard the girl yell. I walked up to a side of the room and raised the sword above my head with two hands. I got mad and the anger took off my whole body.  
"MOON SWORD STRIKE!" I yelled as I swung the sword. The room spilt into two pieces and it started to fade out. Before I knew it I was back in the castle with the girl covering her eyes and a looks like the last of a power ball. (AN: A power ball is like an attack before it hits)  
"Well, it looks like you survived my monst--," She just happens to say.  
"MOON SWORD STRI-" I started to say before she disappeared.  
"ANNIKA!" A lady ran up to the girl. That is where I decided to leave.  
"Aunt Amy, is that you?" The girl asked.  
"Yes, it is. Now let me have a look." The lady looked at the eye, "It will be alright! Your dad is on the way." Her dad? I took off and bumped into a knight who didn't care about me, but was rushing to the place where the girl was. I ran to my motorcycle and while I ran I deformed into my old self. I jumped on to my motorcycle and took off.   
'The knight is young and restless, the best combination. I feel that the Alpha guy will be mad after what I did to review Angel Raye's story. (AN: That was true, and I hope he is mad!) Oh well, I wonder what did the enemy wanted with Sailor Chibi Mars? Well, I am in Crystal Tokyo! I AM THE MOON KID,' I thought as I parked up at the Crown Arcade store. 'Now time for a little video games and some good cooking!' My stomach seems to be starving at the thought of the good food.   
"TIME TO EAT!" I yelled.  
  
AN: I hope you like this, people. Alpha, I wrote that review so you will learn to be nice! I can't help you if you be an idiot! Wait… You are an idiot. Sorry people, but the next chapter won't be out probably before Christmas. I am a fast typing person, but a slow thinker. PLEASE NO FLAMES!  



	3. All Scouts Gone

Author's Notes:  
Well, sorry for this late one but something got in my way. (bad idea) Ok, there will be a site dedicated to these warriors, The Planet Kids. I like to thank Angel Raye for letting me use the Chibi Scouts. I will be using some of the Japanese language so AT means Author's Translation. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Chibi Scouts or the Regular Scouts. Sorry again about this being so late.  
  
  
THE HIDDEN PRINCE  
#3  
All scouts gone?  
  
DON:  
'Where am I?' I asked myself while looking around. I was surrounded by total darkness then I saw my friend, Mike Black, tied up. Right behind Mike was a cloaked person who had a wicked laugh that made my neck shivered. 'I give you five seconds to let my friend go before I attack! Make your choice starting now. 5...4...3...2...1...'-SQUIRT-  
"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" I woke up to find Jason with his squirt gun and Mike, "You're first, Jason! Then you get your head cut off, Mike. DEATH TO BOTH OF YOU! Jason, come here!"  
Jason ran straight out the door. Mike laughed and I gave him the 'I was only joking' look.  
"Donnie, so when are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" Mike asked.  
"When we eat breakfast. Are you anxious?" I asked him.  
"No Duh," Mike said as he grabbed my helmet and tossed it.  
"Well, I know a great breakfast site," I said with joy, "with real eggs and bacon!"  
"Lets do it," Mike told me. We came out of my apartment with me dressed in different clothes.  
"One day..." I told myself as I jumped on my bike.  
"Well you lead the way, leader!" Mike yelled over my motor as he climbed on his motorcycle. We took off. "DON YOU'RE GETTING TOO SLOW FOR THE TIGER!"  
"WELL, KEEP ON DREAMING, TIGER!" I yelled at Mike.  
"Ok. What happened at the castle yesterday?" Mike asked me as we got off our bikes in front of the Crown Arcade and Cafe.  
"Another attack, I think they call monsters youma here…" I started to say while entering the cafe.  
"YOUMA!!! I'MU OUTSU OFU HERE!" A few ladies running out of the cafe (AT: I'm out of here) .  
"Like I said they are called that and the regular sailor scouts are here. There is also a new type of Sailor Scouts, I think they are called Chibi Scouts. I'll order," I took out a little translating chip and attached it inside my upper lip. I walked up the counter.  
"Buhatsu do you wantsu?" The man asked. (AT: What do you want?)  
"Tsuwo konbosu nunberu tsuwo, purease?" I told him. (AT: Two combos #2, please)  
"Tsuwo nunberu tsuwos!" The guy yelled to the back. (AT: Two #2s) I took out the translator and put it back in its case. The man went into the back and brought out our meal.  
"Don, I didn't know you couldn't speak Japanese?" Mike looked flabbergasted.  
"I don't but thanks to Kyle, our mad scientist who created translating chips for us, I can speak Japanese. I know I'm a fool and I got more in my storage bag conpartment on my bike so you can have one." I said before he gave me a look.  
"I can kill you but who will be the moon kid?" Mike told me.  
"Be quiet, there are people who will like to know who the moon kid is really!" I told him looking around.  
"Ok, another subject... by George, I got it. When are you going to tell me that you like Marie?" He asked.  
"I do not like Marie!" I said out loud.  
"Denial is not only a river in Egypt, you know," Mike told me.  
"How about a first class ticket to Egypt?" I asked him.  
"No thank you, but you and Marie need some time alone."  
"That's it! MIKE!"  
"Ok, ok. Moon brats, you can live without them."   
"I heard that!"  
"Are we going to take the tour of the castle?"  
"No. We need to check the site for clues."  
"I called the whole group and they will be here shortly..."  
"Hello, boys!" A voice said behind our backs. I looked behind us and saw Tina, Marie, Nate, and Brian.  
"So what did we miss?" Marie asked.  
"Breakfast," I said.  
"Well, we were actually hoping to miss your breakfast. Besides, did you check the paper today?" Marie pulls out the newspaper and starts reading, "'Moon Kid trashes Palace' 'Any person who information on the Moon Kid is to report to the palace to share this information and the reward is 100,000 yen.' What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing much except my job!" I said thinking over what I did, "besides, you know I don't do that much damage!"  
"True but we better check the site!" Nate peeped up.  
"Let's split up in groups. Marie, you're with Don searching for evidence. Tina, you are with Brian and to distract the sailor scouts at all cost. Nate, you're with me. We need a background check on our enemies. If any group gets caught, press the distress button on your communicator. Everyone, good luck, and another thing... only one person in the group press the distress button," Mike explained, "and I hate to do this but everyone needs to ride with their group."  
"Let's go," Nate sensing a disturbance between Marie and me. We all headed to our cars. Tina and Brian climbed into Tina's red Saturn car and drove off. Mike and Nate climbed onto their motorcycles and took off after Tina's red car.  
"Are you happy?" Marie asked me.  
"No, I'm not," I told Marie.  
"Well, let's go!" Marie waited as I climbed onto my motorcycle then got on in back of me.  
"Here, You'll need this," I said as I passed back my helmet.  
"Thanks," she said as she put it on.  
"Hold on!" I said as we took off, "and don't get use to this."  
"Don't worry," she said, "I won't. What are we looking for?"  
"Anything," I told her.  
A few minutes later, we were at the castle. 'I wonder if we can sneak in through the back, yeah that will work.'  
"I suggest going through the back," I said over a dying engine.  
"For once, you had a brilliant idea!" She said as climbed back off the motorcycle. She picked up her communicator and typed in 5566.  
"Venus and Saturn here," Tina's voice called.  
"We are going through the back," Marie told the communicator as she took off the helmet.  
"Roger," Tina's voice answered and Marie turned off the engine.  
"We got their roger. Now let's go," Marie told me.  
"Alright," I took the communicator and pressed 3355.  
"What is going on, Don?" Mike's voice came through the receiver.  
"Yeah, what is going on?" Tina's voice also came through the receiver.  
"The translator chips are in the bags on your wheels. Don out," I said as I turned off my communicator. We went through the back as planned and wondered until we found the spot.  
"We are here," I said.  
"Now look for clues," Marie said.  
"Is that a clue?" I asked pointing to a hole in a wall.  
"Defiantly."  
"Wow."  
"What are you doing?" A lady asked as she walked up.  
"Just leaving," I said as Marie and I turned and ran into a sword blade.  
"Answer her question correctly," A man in a blue uniform holding the sword told us.  
"Alright. Don't be pushy!" Marie told him.  
"Oh and I'll take these," The guy said as he took the communicators from us.  
"Give that back NOW!" My sword teleported to my hand as I swung my hand at him. -CLANG- My sword met with his.  
"Mercury Knight, Stop it," the lady yelled.  
"Don, you also too," Marie yelled at me.  
"Tell, him to give back our communicators and I'll stop," I told Marie.  
"Mercury Knight, give them back," the lady said. The man handed the communicators back.  
"Don, before you put away your sword, may I see it?" Marie asked.  
"Sure," I handed the sword to Marie.  
"Where did you get this?" Marie asked examining the sword.  
"I got it on the beach after tapping into a hard database," I told her.  
Mike  
"Our mission can't be completed," Nate said in disgust.  
"No, it isn't," I told him.  
"But we won't be able to get into the shrine," Nate said.  
"We will," I reassured him.  
"Welcome to the tour. I am Jennie and I will be your guide. We are moving, moving, moving," the guide lady said. So we will followed her and half an hour later, we were at the shrine. "Now we are at the shrine of fire as I like to call it. This shrine is heavy guarded and there is a key to get in but we won't be able to get in today. We are moving on now." The people followed her, but we stood still. The tour was gone.  
I took out my communicator and dialed 55, "Tina, we are at the shrine. I want an update every ten minutes."  
"Roger," Tina's voice came through the communicator as I was turning it off.  
"Excuse me, but are you lost?" A little girl asked as I put up my communicator.  
"Yes," I told her.  
"That way is out of here," the girl pointed to a corridor.  
"Thank you," I thanked her.  
"The point of a fire arrow is the key. This is interesting," Nate's head popped out.  
"You two aren't lost! You trying to get into the shrine," The girl said.  
"I hate to do this but," I said as I took out some rope and tied up the girl, "we need you to stay right here!"  
"I can still scream," the girl said.  
"You're right, but not for long," Nate said as he took out a hanky and wrapped it and tied her mouth up. "Now back to the key. Mike, would you be so kind to alert Tina."  
"Sure," I said as I typed 55.  
"Mike, what is it?" Tina's voice ranged up.  
"We got a prisoner here," I said through the communicator.  
"Roger," Tina said as she handed up.  
"She's informed," I told Nate.  
"Good. The point of a fire arrow is the key. What is the point of an arrow?" Nate asked.  
"Maybe a arrowhead? The arrowhead of a fire arrow is the key. It makes prefect sense," I told Nate.  
"Thanks. MARS ARROW OF FIRE, COME TO ME!" Nate yelled as a fire arrow appeared in front of him. "Detach arrowhead from arrow!" The arrowhead separated from the arrow. Nate grabbed it and put it in its spot and the doors opened.  
"Bingo," I told Nate and grabbed the girl and dragged her in.  
Don  
"Thanks," Marie said as she handed my sword back. The sword teleported out of my hands.  
"You two want anything to drink?" The lady asked.  
"Sure," Marie said, "and can you tell me what happened yesterday?"  
"All inside," The lady told us as we followed her.  
"Ok," Marie told her.  
"By the way, there is something strange with you. I can't put my finger on it but it is there," the lady said looking weird.  
"I can't either," the guy said.  
"We don't know our past, but we are trying to find out," I said as we entered the lady's house.  
"That Moon Kid took our daughter and I am going to find him," the guy said.  
"The Moon Kid did not take your daughter," I said.  
"How do you know?" The guy asked.  
"I was there," I told him.  
"No one was there except the Moon Kid and Sailor Chibi Mars," the lady told us.  
"I know he didn't take your daughter," I told them. His rapier (AN: rapier is a double-edged sword) was in his hand and was pointing at me.  
"You're the Moon Kid. Don't deny it!" The guy said.  
"I don't deny it. You're smart because no one never found out," I told him.  
"And you must be his partner," The guy pointed at Marie.  
"I fight with him but we don't take little kids. I promise," Marie said.  
"It wasn't the Moon Kid who took Ariel, Aunt Ami," A little girl walked to the lady.  
"I remember you! Are you alright?" I asked the girl.  
"I'm fine. But they think you took their little girl," the girl said.   
"I didn't take their..." I started to say. -BEEP--BEEP--BEEP-  
"Oh no, who is it?" I asked Marie.  
"Tina and Brian," Marie responded. -BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-  
"Mike and Nate?" I asked.  
"Yep," Marie answered. After she said that, there was an explosion. Dust filled the air and we started coughing. When the dust cleared, there was a guy in the room with part of the wall missing.  
"I'm here for all of you! And if you come silently, no harm will come to you!" The figure said. I raised up a dart and threw it. The figure dodged it and laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"  
"No. That dart has a letter on it and it is flying to the queen. Your move," I told him.  
"Okay," the figure said, "DARK WATER TRANSPORT!" Water shoot out of his mouth and hit each one of us. All went black.  
"Don, wake up!" a voice yelled.  
"If it's Jason, I am going to kill you! Ok I'm up! Where are we?" I asked Mike who was right beside me.  
"We are in Alpha Omega's cage," A purple haired lady told me.  
"Well, I'm sorry for judging you," Mercury Knight apologized.  
"We all make mistakes," Marie told him.  
"Yeah, everyone makes big mistakes. Right, Moon Kid?" a shrilling voice said through the bars. It was the Alpha jerk I thought I destroyed.  
"I thought I destroyed you! But how?" I managed to say out of confusion.  
"I owed it all to you. When we had our last battle, you left the computer on which I managed to regenerate myself. So here I am, college boy." He explained, "Now if you excuse me. CRIME, COME HERE!"  
"Yes sir," a figure popped out of the air and bowed.  
"Get that girl and bring her to the royal room!" Alpha pointed to Marie which popped out of thin air into Crime's arms which disappeared out of sight. "When you're ready, I want to have a rematch but before that sleep on it." And he suddenly popped out of sight.  
"Don't worry, I won't let you down, Marie!" I said.  
  
Author's Notes: I hoped that you liked it. The next one should be soon! Again I would like to thank Angel Raye.  



	4. The Moon Prince Spotted

Authors Notes: Ok This is the last installment of The Hidden Prince Series. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Chibi or The Regular Scouts. This last one is going to be called ALPHA's REVENGE.  
  
THE HIDDEN PRINCE  
CHAPTER 4  
ALPHA'S REVENGE  
  
Don  
'I will enjoy your death, kid!' Alpha's voice said laughing.  
'I don't think so, ALPHA IDIOT!' I yelled back at him, 'MOONBRIGHT BASH!' Alpha's body started to be destroyed.  
'AHHHHH!' Alpha yelled as he disappeared for good.  
'What happened?' The girl said coming out of a trance.  
'Alpha is now dead!' I told him. I snapped out of my memory.  
"Alpha, I got a score to settle with you!" I said as I punched the cage and it busted open. (AN: The Moon Kid has an Irish temper) "Mike, come with me. Nate, make sure that no one from this group follows us!"  
"Sure. Don, please destroy Alpha this time!" Nate told me.  
"He's good as dead now!" I said looking furious.  
"Well, lets kill him now!" Mike said as we walked into the room where Marie was tied up. "Now I going to kill Alpha!"  
"How do you like her there? Or how about over there by the fire?" A shivel voice asked.  
"Neither. Alpha!" I said quietly.  
"Moon Kid and Jupiter Kid, nice to see you," Alpha said.  
"Well I would say the same thing but I know for a fact that you are dead!" I told him.  
"Electricity is very valuable to waste!" Alpha said with a evil grin.  
"MOON KID POWER!"  
"JUPITER KID POWER!"  
"Alpha calls Crime!" Alpha yelled. Crime appeared in front of Alpha, "Kill them!" Jupiter and I took out our swords.  
"Are you ready?" Jupiter asked me as he stepped on Crime's foot.  
"You got him while I got Alpha!" I yelled over Crime's whinning.  
"Rogar!" Jupiter lead Crime out of my way and I ran to Alpha.  
"Can you get enough of me?" Alpha asked me laughing histerically.  
"Like my good friend said, 'Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional.' Your pain begins now!" I swung my sword. (AN: The 'Pain is inevitable' is a phrase that my friend uses)  
CLANG.  
"NO, YOURS BEGIN!" Alpha yelled.  
CLANG.  
"I ALREADY HAVE MINE IN MY BODY!"  
CLANG.  
"OMEGA BLACK PUNCH!"  
"MOONLIGHT BASH!"  
Both attacks collided and sent me flying to almost hit Marie which was still tied up. I untied her and struggled to get up.  
"Don, you can't take much more of this!" Marie told me as I struggled to get up.  
"I know and my sword can't either." I said finally getting up.  
"WELL, ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE ALL DAY?" Alpha yelled. I limped towards him sword raised. He charged at me.  
CRACK.  
"NOOOO!" Marie yelled.  
"You're not mightly without your sword, are you?" Alpha asked.  
'What am I going to do without my sword? I'm good as dead! What did that tamplet say me? The Moon Kid with find his real form when his sword is broken while still in battle. He will yell out moon knight come forth... That's it!' I thought, "MOON KNIGHT COME FORTH!" My body felt weird as my armor melted into armor that covered my whole back and chest. I had metal wrist bands form where it stopped about 1" from my elbow. My sword regained it's pieces and grew about 2 inches. 'I'm the Moon Kid Knight!'  
"Now try me!" I said as I heard a plump in the other room and Jupiter Kid walked into the room which we were in.  
"Hi..." Jupiter Kid's jaw dropped. Alpha charged at me and I blocked him.   
"MOON DESTRUCTION STRIKE!" Alpha tried his might against the attack but finally died.  
"What should we do?" Jupiter Kid asked.  
"Get the prisoners through the portal right by the cage and back to Crystal Tokyo. Marie, you're with him. I'll stay behind and blow this piece of junk up for good!" I instructed them, "Marie, borrow my bike for a while."  
"Ok," Marie said as Jupiter Kid and she ran out the door. I walked to the control panel and hacked into the computer.  
"Computer, listen to my voice only!"  
"ROGAR."  
"Is all life-forms except me gone?"  
"NEGATIVE."  
'Come on, guys'  
"PEOPLE ARE USING THE PORTAL FINDER. RED ALERT!"  
"Computer, don't fire!" I said, "Oh no, my comp is broken."  
"ROGAR. ALL LIFE-FORMS EXCEPT YOU ARE GONE."  
"Computer, do a 5 minute silent countdown to self detentation. Starting now!" I ran to the portal and got there when I heard smashing. I turned around to find the lights smashing one by one followed closely by flames, "Death is coming. Really close." I saw one way out through the portal. I jumped head first through and found myself falling into a lake of some kind. Flames followed me through the portal but they stopped when the portal closed. I swam to a dock and hang on one of the pulls.  
"I got to give this up!" I said breathing hard, "My opponent is now die! Let's just hope about his daughter!"  
A womanish form was running from something... it was Marie!  
"WHY, DON? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!" she said with something wrong with her voice, "Why did you have to die?"  
'Die, me? She should know better. I escape very mission that I have done.' I thought.  
"Why cry over spilt milk?" I asked out loud. She looked around and finally spotted me.  
"Why you!" She said now angry, "how long did you stay there?"  
"A couple of minutes to be precise," I told her while I got out of the water.  
"What happened to your comp?"  
"Broke it while I battled."  
"Let's get you back to the palace," she escorted me back to the palace.  
"Look at the warrior!" Tina yelled out loud.  
"Let's get to the office," Miss Ami told me. She joined the escort and we round up at the office.  
"Hey, thank you!" Sailor Jupiter thanked me as I walked passed her.  
"No problem," I told her.  
"Let me have a look..." Miss Ami said as she took photographs of my body, "Nothing but pressure on your leg. That's not a problem. Prince."  
"Thanks doctor. If I'm the prince then..." I nearly fainted.  
"Marie is the doctor's daughter. Mike belongs to Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight. Tina goes out to Sailor Venus and Knight. Nate is a real priest so he belongs to Sailor Mars and Mars Knight." Kyle errupted me.  
"What about Brian and you?" Marie asked.  
"I am the son of Sailor Pluto and I knew that for a couple years. Brian is from the way-old Moon Kingdom that fell to the Negaforce." Kyle answered, "Before I forget, The king and queen are throwing a party in all the kid's honor."  
"Wow! Food!" I said eagerly.  
"You are the queen's son," Miss Ami said.  
"How can you tell?" I asked.  
"The queen had an appetite as you have now." I thought of something, I had nothing to wear.  
"Where is the best taylor in town?" I asked.  
"The mall," Miss Ami said.  
"The Mall? You got be kidding me! I dislike malls." I said.  
"I'll take him!" Marie said. She grabbed me by the ear and dragged me out.  
"Stop it, that hurts! Stop it!" I yelled. She let go after dragging me outside where my bike was.  
"Get on!" She ordered. I got on and she climbed on and we were off. By no time, we were at the mall. I sighed a great sigh and walked in with Marie dragging me by the arm. We looked and looked until we found Aisha's Taylors.  
"Do I have to?" I asked.  
"Yes, now come on!" Marie said pushing me in.  
"You talk!" I told her.  
"Ok," She said back.  
"Hello, Hello. How may I help you today?" The man asked.  
"We need a suit for him," Marie said quickly.  
"Ok. Right this way, please," The man told us, "Now we will measure. Ah, now stick out your arms. Good, we are done. Sir, what will the suit color be? Black or white," The man asked.  
"Let's go with white!" Marie said delightfully. I had lump in my throat. The man walked away then came back with a white suit that cost 400 yen. I paid the man and we were out of the shop. "Now let's go get a dress for me."  
"Don't you have plenty of those?" I asked.  
"Those are every day dresses," Marie told me. We found a shop that sold dresses and went in.  
"May I help you?" The saleswoman asked.  
"We need a dress for formal occations," Marie to the saleswoman.  
"Right this way," The saleswoman led us to the back of the store. Marie chose a blue dress with fringes on the collar. She went to try it on in the dressing rooms and I got sit down with my new tuxedo. She came out and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.  
"How does this look?" Marie asked but no answer came out of my mouth. "Maybe this is a bad dress?"  
"No, it looks great!" I finally said.  
"Thanks," Marie said as she headed back into the dressing rooms and changed back.  
"That will be 405 yen please," THe saleswoman told Marie. Marie took out her purse and paid the saleswoman. "Excuse me, miss, but you are 105 yen short," The saleswoman said. I took out my wallet and paid the rest.  
Once we got out of the shop, "Thanks Don."  
"Don't mention it!" I told her, " You want to play the virtual reality game?"  
"Sure," she said. We walked up to the area where the games were and I paid the way in for both of us. We heard the rules and started playing. A beautiful girl was my partner in this game. We had to get the grail of maturmony before the androids did.  
"Marie, is that you?" I asked the girl.  
"Yes, it is. Now let's find the grail."  
"Yes mam!" I said. We ran down the corridor to find the androids looking at us. "Attack method 55. Go!" Marie drew her sword and went after the the girl android and I drew my sword and attacked the guy android. I jumped up in the air and twisted around the android to stick the sword through. I sliced him in half and Marie did the same. They regenerated and stabbed us in the back. The game was over.  
"We got to get back!" I said picking up the box that had the tuxedo and Marie picked up her book. We took off and arrived at the castle a few minutes later.  
"We are back," Marie said.  
"Oh, do you too mind bunking in with each other?" Tina asked.  
"I don't know..."  
"You'll sleep in your own rooms."  
"Sure!" Marie said. Tina showed us our room.  
An hour later, they took off to the ball room. They danced the night away.   
(AN: A little Kid's POV)  
  
'The moon kid killed my father and he will pay dearly!' Castri thought.  
  
Author's Notes  
This story is done. Hope that you enjoyed it. 


End file.
